


Flashes and A Miracle

by nerd_at_heart



Series: The Adventures of Jane and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_at_heart/pseuds/nerd_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story starts after Jane recovers from his temporary blindness and before Rory, Amy, and the Doctor see the Pandora and after Rory has "died."</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Reoccurrence

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts after Jane recovers from his temporary blindness and before Rory, Amy, and the Doctor see the Pandora and after Rory has "died."

_"Remember what Bilbo used to say: It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."_

**\- J.R.R. Tolkien**

 

It was a cool, spring morning in Sacramento. It was the morning after Jane recovered from his temporary blindness. It was in fact a rather amusing week for the team, especially, Lisbon with Jane being blind and all. His constant whining was a big turn off, but it was fun. Lisbon was reminiscing about the week. "Jane looked really handsome with those glasses." Lisbon thought.

Jane was in his usual spot, sitting on his couch length wise glancing at the spot on the ceiling that looks like Elvis. He then got up and walked toward the nearest window. The window that faced the parking lot. He looked down at the parking lot and saw a giant police box appear out of no where. He new immediately that the Doctor had come back to see the CBI team after they had parted ways in April.

It was silent for a moment in the office. Lisbon then came running in with a big smile on her face.

"Why are smiling?" Jane asked.

"Guess who's back?" Lisbon said.

"The Doctor." Jane said stating what he knew.

"How did you know?" Lisbon asked.

"I looked outside." Jane said.

"Why do you have to be such a kill joy?" Lisbon asked.

"That's part of my charm." Jane said.

Everyone ran toward the stairs. As the team ran outside, Jane ran toward the police box known as the TARDIS. Jane knocked on the door. No answer. Jane knocked again. No answer.

"I could have sworn I just saw him." Jane said.

"Doesn't this usually mean that the Doctor's back?"Rigsby asked "I mean you don't see something like that everyday, a police box standing in the middle of the parking lot?

Elsewhere, the Doctor, Amy and Rory hand arrived in Sacramento. It was September 3, 2010 and the Doctor couldn't wait to see all his other friends again. They had just come form Rory and Amy's wedding and he had just come from his. It was a really good party.

Rory and Amy were getting coffee from a coffee truck somewhere on the courtyard of the

CBI building. Rory wondered why they had come back to get the others. It was either the Doctor missed them or the Doctor had some master plan.

"What on earth is in your hand?" Amy asked. "It looks like a giant orange."

"Where did you get that from?" Rory asked. "This doesn't look like an orange."

"Oranges are more orange."

"Then what is it?" Amy asked.

"It donut." Rory said. "Does it not look like a donut to you?"

"It doesn't have the hole in the middle." Amy replied.

"So, that doesn't dignify anything." Rory said.

The Doctor walked toward them with a neutral expression on his face. Amy and Rory had never seen him have that kind of expression on his face. It was either happy or sad and sometimes angry, but that one's rare.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Just confused, this is the right place right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, maybe all you have to do is call them." Amy suggested. "You have Patrick Jane's cellphone number don't you?"

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"Nothing, just debating whether this in my hand is a donut or not." Rory said.

"It is a donut." The Doctor said.

"Don't donuts usually have a hole in the middle?" Amy asked.

"When they were invented they did, now they make them differently." The Doctor said.

"See, I was right." Rory said.

"Yeah, whatever." Amy said knowing she had lost the debate.

"Let's go find our friends."

"You mean your friends, I barely know them." Rory said as he stopped.

"Let's go." Amy said.

By the TARDIS, the CBI were wondering where the Doctor and his companions were. Seeing a police box in the middle of the parking lot isn't the slightest thing one sees everyday. Lisbon sees that people are staring and wondering what the thing was doing there in the first place.

"Jane, people are staring." Lisbon said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, what am I supposed do?" Jane asked.

"Find the Doctor!" Lisbon demanded.

"Ok." Jane replied. "Geez."

Jane walked toward the entrance of the building and toward the coffee cart. Jane was looking to his left then to his right and kept the process going. Then before he got to the entrance, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. He didn't see who it was.

The Doctor walked toward the CBI entrance from the opposite side coming from the coffee cart where Amy and Rory were "debating." Without looking where he was going, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. He had seen that the other person fell to the ground too. Both of them looked up.

"Jane! Am I glad to see you." The Doctor said.

"You too." Jane said. "Where were you?"

"I was looking for Rory and Amy and I found them at the coffee cart over there arguing about what a donut was." The Doctor explained. "Where is everybody else?"

"Back at the TARDIS, I saw it appear from a window upstairs." Jane said.

Rory and Amy ran towards the two.

"Hey Jane, long time no see." Amy said.

"It has only been five months." Jane said.

"Not in the TARDIS, you know that." Amy said.

"Well, let's go back to the TARDIS, then." The Doctor said anxious on seeing the others.

As the four walked to the TARDIS, Lisbon turned around and saw the Doctor. Lisbon had fun on the adventures they had five months ago even if it meant getting over her "shaking" phobia...whatever that means.

"Hey Doctor." Lisbon said.

"So I'm guessing all of you are here because you guys want to get into the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Well, yeah...that's why we're circling this thing." Rigsby said.

The Doctor walked toward the TARDIS taking out his key from his jacket pocket. He opened the TARDIS door.

"Well then go in." The Doctor demanded.

Everyone filed into the TARDIS and the The Doctor walked toward the middle where he would start the TARDIS.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Surprise us, we know your are good at that." Grace replied.

"All right then." The Doctor said as he pulled the lever.

The TARDIS started shaking and again everyone looked at Lisbon.

"What, I'm not complaining.


	2. Time

The Tardis was really silent since it set off flying into the time vortex. Amy and Rory were `laughing and giggling about God know what, Jane was read "How to Be a Super Spy With a Computer Stuck in Your Head" by the author who experienced it, Charles Bartowski. He was reading the book in a corner. Rigsby and Grace were on their computers (they knew this time to bring entertainment for long flights.) Lisbon was thinking deeply about her brother, Reese Lisbon, because he had called her at HQ and she didn't get to her phone on time, so she only listened to the message. "I wonder what he wants?" Lisbon thought. Cho was also by himself reading one of his novels that he hadn't finished since the last time he went on an adventure. The Doctor was reluctant to find a very fun and exciting place to take everyone before he had to take them to see the 'Pandorica.' Putting his hand through that crack and pulling a piece of the Tardis out if it really spooked him and he was certain it scared Amy and Rory half to death. The Doctor was confused. "Was the Tardis going to explode?" "And if so, when?" "Why?" The Doctor had many questions come to his mind when he looked at that piece of the Tardis. He couldn't wrap his head around what the piece actually meant. The cracks are there and following him for a reason. "What is the reason?" The Doctor thought. For him to understand, he would need River Song, but she's incognito at the moment.

"So, do you know where we are going?" Lisbon asked curiously.

Lisbon was not a person who liked surprises. She certainly disliked surprise birthday parties as a child. Teresa Lisbon was always a curious person, that's the way she was.

Elsewhere, Jane was reading his spy book. For some weird reason, he liked reading spy books and mystery books. It got his mind off his dead family members. Jane looked at his daughters locket for the millionth time. Jane didn't know how many times and hours he would look at that picture of his beautiful daughter smiling right next to him. One could tell that he missed them and had regrets when he started tearing. No one has seen Jane cry all that much, he would always do something weird to disguise his sadness. Killing Red John would actually help him move on. The gold locket that had an engraving on the back that said "Emma", he kept in his left pocket...always. He loved his family and everyday that passed by, he would think about his regrets of doing what he did to deserve a life that to him was pretty much not worth living. Getting revenge on Red John would solve a lot of problems for him, but it won't bring back his family.

Lisbon really wanted to call back her brother. She really wanted know why he was calling because even though she didn't show it, she really cared for her brother. Lisbon took out her Blackberry.

"Doctor, do we have reception up here?" Lisbon asked.

"Not with the battery you have in your phone." The Doctor responded.

"So how am I supposed to make calls?" Lisbon asked.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and started sifting through it. He took his hand out of his pocket and it appears that he's holding a square or something.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"It's a battery for Lisbon's Blackberry, so she can talk to her brother." The Doctor said.

"Aren't we in the vortex?" Amy asked. "How will a cellphone work, I don't even get reception here?"

"Maybe it's a magical battery." Rigsby uttered.

"Why would you even guess something that ridiculous?" Grace asked very shocked and confused.

"Well, what else could it be?" Rigsby asked.

"A very powerful battery." Grace said.

The Doctor handed Lisbon the battery and Lisbon immediately started dialing her brother Reese Lisbon, who lived in New York. The phone started ringing after Lisbon dialed and then a man came to the phone, it sounded like Lisbon's brother. Lisbon walked to a private area where no one could hear her.

"So, you don't know where we are going next, do you?" Cho asked the Doctor.

"Cho, you actually talked directly to me this time!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, and." Cho said with a neutral expression.

"Nothing, just in a good mood." The Doctor said.

Lisbon walked back towards the others with an "Oh My Gosh!" look on her face with her Blackberry still in her hand.

"Lisbon, are you okay." Jane asked.

"No." Lisbon said.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"No." Lisbon repeated.

Lisbon walked to a private room deep in the Tardis. The room happened to be the Library and Lisbon just sat down and started to cry. She couldn't believe the news she just heard.

Back in the Tardis control room, the Doctor and Jane were having a great conversation.

"I wish I could fly the Tardis." Jane said.

"Everybody who comes in here wants to fly it after experiencing it...that's the beauty of the Tardis!" the Doctor commented.

The Doctor wondered about Lisbon. The Doctor wondered sometimes about everyone's past ... he was curious like that.

"So, are you guys looking for that man?" Amy asked.

"What man?" Grace asked.

"She means Read John." Jane said. "Yes, we are still looking for him."

The TARDIS then began to shake again meaning it was landing. The Doctor was the first to jump up and go to the door.


	3. Flashback

Everyone exited the TARDIS and followed the Doctor. They were at a cemetery. Lisbon was confused. Why did they land in a cemetery? She looked around. She didn't think anything was wrong or that anything was out of the ordinary. Then the Doctor stopped.

"Everyone be quiet." the Doctor whispered.

The Doctor had a flashlight. The Doctor heard sounds of what could be the weeping angels. Those things were creepy. Deep down inside, the weeping angels scared the hell out of the Doctor. It was dark, so light was on their side, but they had to get away. The Doctor wondered why they arrived at a cemetery. It's like the TARDIS knew someone needed to go here. The Doctor then looked at Jane. The TARDIS could sometimes feel the emotions of her passengers. The Doctor guessed it was for Jane. The Doctor heard movement again.

"Everyone take out your flashlights." he said.

"What is this about?" Lisbon asked.

"The weeping angels." Amy guessed.

"Right, I think they're here." the Doctor admitted.

Everyone kept walking, each person pointing their flashlight in different directions. Amy knew what these angels were capable of. They managed to almost takeover her brain! She pointed her flashlight in a random direction and she almost walked right into a weeping angel. The angel was a statue with it hands over its eyes to hide from light. Those things freaked her out and she guessed it scared everyone, even the Doctor.

Everyone kept walking in an awkward fashion trying to keep the weeping angels from attacking. Lisbon then pointed her flashlight on one of the gravestones. It read:

RIP

The truly loved

Elliot Adam Lisbon

7/23/80 - 5/6/11

Lisbon was confused. She only got the call of her brother being shot and in a coma yesterday. No one in her family said anything about dying.

18 YEARS AGO

It was Teresa Lisbon's 16th birthday. She had a smile on her face because she knew she would get a huge party like most 16 year olds do on their birthday. Teresa was wearing a Ramones t-shirt, blue jeans, black converse tennis shoes and a black hoodie; her hair was also out and she had her backpack on one shoulder. She was walking through the halls of her high school as many people said happy birthday to her and she gave the same response back: "thank you." Even as she walked through the halls, she checked out some guys she thought were cute, the were mostly jocks. Typical teen movie conflict. She thought. She walked outside into the courtyard of the school where she could see her brother sitting alone with a notebook and a pencil in his hand. He's probably doing science problems again. She thought. A group of guys on the football team walked up to him and took his notebook away from him. Her brother, Elliot, tried to snatch it away from them. However, the jock holding the notebook just lifted it up and watched him try to reach for the notebook as the other football players watched and laughed. Teresa walked up to the football players.

"Hey idiots, why don't you pick on someone less intelligent than you are?" Teresa shouted.

The boys turned their head to look at who shouted at them. Some of them glanced at Teresa and some watched as she walked up to them as if they were checking her out. Some of them were checking her out.

"Who look, this fine girl." one of the jocks said.

"Yeah, leave my brother alone." she demanded. "He didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, so you're related to this nerd." another one began. "Wow."

Another one of the jocks walked up to her. He came close to her. He grabbed his hand.

"Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" he said.

Teresa smiled and snatched her hand back. Teresa could admit that she was flattered, but she wouldn't go on a date with one of those bums. The timing was so awful and offensive. The guy actually had the audacity to ask her out after bulling her little nerd of a brother. Suddenly, Teresa made a fist out of her right hand. She lifted her right arm and punched the guy in the face.

"Why would I go out with an asshole like you, hum?" Teresa asked.

The guy got up and walked away with his friends as he touched his face making sure he wasn't bleeding. Teresa walked up to her little nerd of a brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah." Elliot said. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"You're welcome." she said as she hugged him.

"No one messes with my nerdy brother."

The bell rang and they both walked together back inside the school for their next class.

Lisbon stood there staring at the grave stone of her little brother. At least the grave stone with her brothers name on it. Her brother could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she still loved him… the nerdy cop he was. She remembered something he said to her when he graduated from the police academy. The reason that he became a cop was that she was a cop. Lisbon smiled.

The Doctor was ahead of everyone, trying to find his way out of the cemetery and away from those weeping angels. He didn't want anyone turned to stone on his watch. He moved his flashlight and pointed right into Lisbon's eyes… on accident.

"Lisbon, you should be walking." he said to her.

"Sorry, but watch where you point that thing." Lisbon said.

The began walking again. He heard some occasional screams from Grace when she pointed her flashlight at the weeping angels. The Doctor spotted the TARDIS.

"Everyone, I spotted the TARDIS… run as fast as you can avoiding the statues!" he shouted.

Everyone began to make run for it towards the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and was the first one in. Amy, Rory, and Jane were next and then everyone else ran in. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS console and started it up. He wanted to get away from those angels as fast as possible.

Lisbon sat on the stairs. She began to think of what she had just seen. She ran into her younger brother's gravestone. What had dawned on her was the date on which he had died. As she could recall, it was September 4, 2011… at least that was when she left with the Doctor. She had received the call from her mother about her brother being shot and suffered a major concussion that put him in a coma.

"Doctor, what's was the date at cemetery?" Lisbon asked curiously.

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS monitor.

"June 3, 2011, why?" he asked.

"No reason." she concluded.

Lisbon wasn't ready to tell everyone about her news. No one there knew her brother, but one things for sure… they knew how close she was to him. She had 2 older brothers, but she wasn't as close to them as she was with Elliot.

"Doctor, can you take us to Sacramento County General Hospital?" Lisbon asked.

"Why?" the Doctor asked with a curious look on his face.

Everyone else looked at her as well. Jane knew something was wrong with Lisbon just from looking at her face.

"I need to see someone there, now." Lisbon answered.

Jane walked up to the Doctor who was still at the console.

"Just do it." he whispered in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor changed the coordinates and pulled the lever that operated the TARDIS.

"Next stop… Sacramento County General Hospital?" the Doctor asked himself.

Wow that's depressing. The Doctor said to himself.


	4. Lisbon

_"Families are the compass that guides us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter."_

\- **Brad Henry**

The hospital seemed creeper than usual, at least to Lisbon anyway. Hospital’s were always gloomy even with the nurses attempts of making it brighter and happier. Lisbon knew why she was here and why she had seen her brother’s tomb stone in the graveyard they had just come from. The sight was too much for words and Teresa Lisbon was finally overwhelmed and over the edge. Lisbon walked out of the TARDIS and proceeded to the nearest nurses station. Lisbon walked up to the counter and began leaning on it. “Um excuse me, where can I find my brother?” Lisbon asked the nurses sitting on the other side of the counter. The nurses looked at her. “Can I have his name?” the nurse asked. “Elliot Lisbon.” Lisbon answered. The nurse began scrolling on the computer in front of her. After a few seconds, the nurse looked back at Lisbon. “He is in the intensive care unit upstairs.” the nurse replied. “Thank you.” Lisbon said as she was walked away quickly. 

As she left the nurses station, Jane and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor was confused on what was happening at the moment and wasn’t sure if he liked not having control of the situation. “So what’s wrong with her.” The Doctor said pointing at a hurried Lisbon. Jane wasn’t sure if he knew either, he’d never seen his partner so vulnerable before. “I don’t know, I think it has to do with one of her siblings.” Jane replied. The Doctor didn’t know what to say. He knew what it felt like to lose people, in fact, it happened to him a lot...he always lost the people he truly cared about, he was always left alone. As the Doctor and Jane stood in the hallway, the Doctor saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He only saw the silhouette of the figure, but he wanted to know what it was. “Hold on, did you see that?” the Doctor said. Jane was even more confused. “No, why?” Jane asked. “I think there is something here that is out of place.” The Doctor replied. Jane knew what that statement meant. The madman didn’t have to say anything, and everyone around him knew what was coming next. “You want to explore don’t you?” Jane asked. “Yup, let’s start this way.” The Doctor said pointing to his left with both hands. “Are you sure you want to explore this?” Jane asked. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” The Doctor was already half way down the hall. “Are you coming Jane?” he shouted. As the Doctor asked him that, he proceeded to follow him around the hospital. 

Amy was really concerned about Lisbon. From the short time she’d known her, she thought the two of them were friends and to her Lisbon always seemed so confidant and tough. The graveyard revealed something new about Lisbon, she was able to be vulnerable which Amy couldn’t discern from the other times they’ve interacted. Amy followed Lisbon as Lisbon walked down the hallway in the hospital to the elevators and of course, Rory followed. “Where are you going?” Rory asked. Rory wasn’t quite sure what was happening and if it was life-threatening, all he knew was something wasn’t quite right here in the hospital. “I’m going to see if Lisbon is alright.” Amy replied. As she said that, they caught up with Lisbon. Amy looked at Lisbon. Her face revealed that she was sad and concerned. “Is everything alright, Lisbon?” Amy asked genuinely concerned. Lisbon wasn’t sure what to say. She was already overwhelmed as it is. “I just found out that my little brother is in the ICU.” Lisbon responded. Lisbon didn’t know why he was there, but she was coming up with worst case scenarios in her head. She wasn’t going to take what she’d seen at the graveyard lightly.

When the three of them got to the floor with the ICU, Lisbon saw her mom sitting next to a patients room. Her mom seemed traumatized, Lisbon knew something horrible had happened. Lisbon ran to her mother. “Mom, what happened?” Lisbon asked. Her mother looked at her surprised. “Teresa, where have you been?” Her mother began. “You never came when we called you about Elliot.” Lisbon realized that her mother wasn’t the only person there, her 2 brothers, Reece and Dylan, were in her little brothers room. She peeked through the window of the room. Her brothers were sitting there watching Elliot as if he was going to wake up any second. All of a sudden, Lisbon began to feel tears running down her face. She remembered she got the call about her brother when she left with the Doctor in the TARDIS a second time. “I’m sorry, there was nothing I could do at the time.” Lisbon said. There was no way Lisbon was going to tell her mother about her adventures with the Doctor, at least not now when everyone is worried about Elliot. “What matters is that you are here now.” he mother said as she walked up to Lisbon and hugged her. When she hugged Lisbon, her mother couldn’t help, but see other people behind her. “And you might these two be?” her mother asked. Lisbon had forgotten about Amy and Rory for a moment. “Oh... Amy and Rory, meet Caroline Lisbon, my mother.” Teresa began. “Mom, meet Amy and Rory.” They three waved and greeted each other. Amy peered through the window of Lisbon’s brother’s room. “Is that your brother?” Amy asked. “Yeah, he isn’t doing too well right now.” Lisbon said wiping the tears from her eyes. “Yeah, no one knows if he’s ever going to come out of the that coma, only a miracle can solve that.” Lisbon’s mother said. 

Elsewhere, Jane and the Doctor were investigating what the Doctor had seen or at least the Doctor was investigating and Jane was following. They had looked through patient rooms, only the empty ones and hadn’t seen anything yet. “What are we looking for exactly?” Jane asked. He was beginning to think this was a wild goose chase. “I don’t know yet, something out of place...something you wouldn’t normally see in a hospital.” the Doctor replied. “Well, that narrows it down.” Jane retorted. The Doctor stopped. He had to think about what he was looking for. "What could be here, that would benefit from being at a hospital?" he said thinking out loud. “I don’t know.” Jane replied. Jane truly didn’t know what the Doctor was talking about. “Well, let’s keep looking.” the Doctor concluded. As he said that, the Doctor saw something in a patients room. The figure looked familiar to him. “Jane, are seeing this?” the Doctor asked. Jane looked in the Doctor’s direction. “Um, yeah...what is that?” Jane asked. “It’s a miracle.” the Doctor replied.


End file.
